


Guess Who's for Dinner

by skargasm



Series: Stories A - Z [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, Hyena Xander Harris, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: The hyenda makes a resurgence and Xander has a gift for Spike...
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Series: Stories A - Z [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Guess Who's for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Spazlady2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/gifts), [ronnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnie/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/dSNnSrV)

Xander yipped in obvious excitement, running ahead and then returning to Spike. He’d been like this for the entire journey to this warehouse, refusing to tell Spike what it was all about. Fucking irritating it was, no matter how much he fancied the bloke.

“Will you just tell me what’s going on?” Spike said, exhaling a cloud of smoke from his cigarette.

“No – then it won’t be a surprise,” Xander replied, grabbing Spike’s arm and tugging him in order to get him to move faster. 

“Bloody better be worth it – was nice and warm in bed, I was,” Spike groused, allowing Xander to pull him along. “Coulda done with a proper shag to start the night, but no – you and your little surprise!”

“Just wait!” Xander said, moving away to slide the warehouse door open and usher Spike inside. Eyes adjusting to the dim light inside after the clarity moonlight had provided, Spike stepped into the warehouse and took in the sight in front of him. 

Angel was in the middle of a spotlight, arms extended above his head in handcuffs that were attached to some of the pipes. It looked like he’d been tortured, a spear sticking out of his side and blood flowing sluggishly down the side of his face.

“What the – “

“He came to LA. to sort us out – thought he could talk some sense into me,” Xander said, falling over his words in his excitement. He gave a laugh, the eerie high-pitched sound of the hyena as he followed Spike until they were standing in front of the captive vampire. “He didn’t know – they don’t know – they think you’ve dragged me away from them, that poor Donut-boy Xander has got himself into trouble again!” 

“How can they not know?” Spike wondered aloud. He’d realised as soon as Xander had turned up at his crypt that something was amiss – he’d been absolutely positive when the boy had slammed into him, kissing him clumsily before wrestling him out of his clothes. It was after a very satisfactory shag that the whole tale of the hyena had come out, as well as the most fortunate resurgence of the spirit. 

“When do they ever take notice of Xander?” the boy asked, his tone scornful. It was an uneasy alliance – the hyena had no time for Buffy, Willow or the Watcher, but the boy was still strong enough to prevent it from killing them the way it wanted to. “So, what do you think of my little present?”

“I think he looks a little worn around the edges,” Spike said, circling his sire. There was a very obvious bite mark on his shoulder and he cuffed Xander around the head. “What’s that?”

“I had a little appetiser – I left most of him!! You can drain him if you like – drink down all of that amazingly strong Sire’s blood and push the chip out once and for all.”

“Or?”

“Or we could release the beast inside – the three of us together!”

* * *


End file.
